Finding Myself
by CalicoXTsukiXMaritsu
Summary: this satellite girl was adopted when she was twelve 6 years later she has moved to New Domino City she is artistic but is searching for the memories of her past life can she help the signers n find her memories wait and see RxR
1. Chapter 1 The Dream

Yugioh 5ds Fanfiction to be name

Chapter 1 the Dream

I was falling through darkness, but yet somehow I knew I was falling through time. I landed on a stone floor and looked around and recognize the throne room I had painted so many times throughout my life. I stared wide-eyed at the man who sat on the throne with the regal bearing I instinctively knew to be familiar but I could not put a name on him. He was dressed as a pharaoh of Egypt. I looked down at my clothes expecting to see my black pajama shirt that said "Love Kills Slowly" and my matching shorts but instead I was wearing a dress of soft black Egyptian cotton. "What the fucking hell! I don't wear dresses like this. I usually wear gothic kimonos. Who is this guy? Why has he brought me through time while I was sleeping? Who does he think he is? What does he want with me?" I thought as confusion and my insecurities swirled around in my head and I had no doubt my emotions showed in my aura.

"Kitten, you don't remember me but you have dreamed of me in your younger years," the man said as he walked towards me.

I stared him down while my body wanted to back up from fear because he knew the nickname that only Yusei knew and called me, "Who are you? How did you know that nickname?"

"I am the Pharaoh Atem and I was the first person to call you Kitten," he said as he stood in front of me.

I took a step back so I could stare up into his eyes, "W-what do you mean I never met you before." I said trying to stay calm but didn't manage that well.

"Aw Tsuki, soon your memories of your past life will awaken but you are needed by the Signer's for help. Yusei needs your help the most." Atem said as he gently placed his hand on my cheek in a brotherly manner.

Suddenly a spiral of light lifted me up and I woke up and bolted upright in my bed.


	2. Getting Ready to Explore the City

**Disclaimer: in no way shape or form do I own Yugioh, Yugioh GX Yugioh 5ds it belongs to its creator *looks at the cast n the lawyers* are yall happy now **

**Everyone: yes**

**Me: good *kicks Goodwin cause he is a baka* **

**Goodwin: ow I'm going to kill you**

**Me: I like to see you try *pulls out a wand* **

Getting Ready to Explore the City

I got out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror, "heh I got work to do if I'm going to convince mama and papa to let me help the Signer's. Good thing we moved to New Domino City." I quickly walked over to my closet grabbing a pair of comfy black low-rising jeans and a black shirt that had a geisha on it that said "Deadly Love" written below the geisha and walked into my bathroom. I searched through my supplies and found the facial wash I was using and begin to wash my face. Once that chore was done I started to brush my teeth. "_Why did Pharaoh Atem come to me in a dream? What could I possible mean to him? If he knew me while he was alive what was I to him." _I thought as I got dressed in the clothes I had picked out.

I looked into the mirror when I was done n focused on my aura and gasped when I saw a vision in the mirror of a young Atem and a young girl of the same age that had the same hair and skin tone as Atem did but had the same striking pale Emerald eye color that I had. I took a closer look at the girl and realized that the girl had a striking resemblance to me but her hair trailed down her back and had the same tri-color hair that I had of black, red streaked and gold tipped hair but min was short and spiked like Aiji's in the music video for "oh my Juliet" by LM.C. I study the girl for a few seconds more before the vision faded. "_That girl looked like she could've been my twin. That is so spooky I usually only get visions of the future hardly the past. I dreamed of the past when I was little. So why am I starting to now?_" I thought as I put my shirt on and adjusted it so It was positioned just right so it would only show an inch or two of my stomach.

"_Hopefully Mama will have some good advice for me Lord knows I don't know what to make of my dream._" I thought as I walked to my vanity and briefly touched my fingers to my only picture of Yusei, Jack, Crow, Kalin, and me. I sat down at my vanity and searched through my makeup and carefully selected my makeup and did an Alice Cooper Broken Valentine eye look that had black, red, and gold in it and carefully put my black lipstick on my lips and added a gold tint to my bottom lip. I stared into my mirror for a while trying to gather and collect my thoughts.

It felt so weird being in New Domino City. I could feel Yusei and Jack in the city. I pulled a black fishnet glove onto my right arm and slipped my thumb into the thumb hole. I adjusted the glove until it stopped just below my elbow. I picked up my short black lace glove and pulled it onto my left hand and slightly adjusted it.

I smiled as my Egyptian Mau kitten Ma'at, jumped up onto my vanity and meowed at me. "Hey Ma'at, I guess you feel a change in the wind to." I said as I lovingly scratched her ears and was rewarded with her licking my hand in return. I levitated my coffin backpack and a pair of black knee high socks to me and quickly putting the socks on and slipping the straps of my backpack over my shoulders.

"Ma'at, which pair of boots should I wear today?"

I watched as she gracefully leapt off my vanity and bounded over to a pair of black to a pair of lace up black boots that had four inch heels and patted them gently with a paw.

"those are perfect Ma'at," I said as I knelt beside her and scratched her ears before picking up my boots and putting them on and tied the laces. "Come on Ma'at lets go downstairs," I said as I headed to the downstairs part of our apartment in the Tops.

**Goodwin: I *throws up a slug* hate *throws up another one* you **

**Me: *smirks* yeah I get that all the time **

**Yusei: how come Jack shows up before I do? **

**Me: cause that is how the plot is now please ever one review and rate cause every time u don't god kills a kitten **


End file.
